Life as I know it
by Misstress Murder
Summary: Sasori Akasuna A singing sensation was 16 when he was in the Crash that killed his Parents and left him temporaily mute. Now he lives with his Grandmother and Uncle Who are sending him to Konoha's Elite school with hopes that It will help him but will it? or will he forever remain a shell of his former self. Yaoi, Dark.


**A/N: Okay so I decided after I had a freaking AWESOME Idea so I'm just going to change the Entire story :) you'll thank me later**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasori's P.O.V<strong>

We were in the rental car driving over to my Uncles to see him and my Cousins along with my Grandmother we'd flown here all the way from Suna just to see them

"okay okay Sasori Knock knock" said my Father never taking his eyes off the road

"who's there?"

"Wire"

"wire who?"

"Wire we telling Knock knock jokes again?" He Gave the punch line and the joke in it self was far to pitiful not to laugh at it I looked out of my window and I saw it First. A truck speeding straigt though the intersection and it all slowed down the Truck hit our little Car and we rolled my head made contact with the window to many times for me to count my Seat belt snapped and I was insatantly thrown to the other side when the car Finally stopped I was laying on the roof...or was it the floorbord? god I couldn't tell it was hard to breath and everything hurt but I still heard shouts from the others that were on the road someting about calling 911? and then I saw someone looking into the car to help us Promising something about getting help and that we were going to be okay I felt him pull me out and he was saying something it started to blur I couldn't hear anything and then...black

**Gaara's P.O.V**

we got the call at about Nine PM three hours after they were supposed to be there My father had turned pale and my Grandmother Broke down into sobs so we all rushed to Konoha Hospital where we sat in the waiting room until we got the message that My Aunt and Uncle were dead they had doneeverything they could for them but it wasn't enough

"what about my Grandson? what about Sasori?"My grandmother asked on the verge of Breaking down My Father was the only thing holding her up right now

"well...he's alive but only basicly"Doctor Tsunade told us

"what do you mean Basicaly?" my Father asked tentively

"He Recieved Massive Head Truma therefore he is In a comatose state I'm sorry to inform you of this but Sasori is Essentualy Brain dead and In my professional Opinion He won't ever wake up" There was a hint of Regret in her voice as she spoke and not the Fake Kind that was Practised and now delieverd with ease this was ture Regret

"C-can we s-see him?" my Grandmother Asked as she Temari and My father Cried together Tsunade only nodded and led us to his room when we walked in I was half tempted to ask if we had the right room the Figure on the bed looked nothing like my cousin He was pale and his Usual firey Red hair was dull not to mention the Various Tubes and Machines that he was hooked upto in order to prolong his life

**(Time skip it is now three weeks later)**

"YOU CAN BE SERIOUS!"Hospital gaining Odd looks and some stares while others were more sympathitic

"I am...He won't wake up and my old heart can't take this any longer! I just had to bury my Other son and his Wife If I have to bury my Grandson then I want to do it before I'm done griving over them!" Grandmother Replyed as she walked into Sasoris room where Tsunade stood next to his bed

"are you sure you wish to pull the plug?" she asked for the millionth time My Grandmother only nodded and so therefore it was done the Resperator was stopped and we all closed our eyes and waited for the loud high pitched thum of the Heart moniter but it never came it Kept beating steadily

"Nǎinai...?"we all opened our eyes to see that he was breathing on his own his eyes were open and he was looking at us his eyes were full of Confusion

"My god...I need help in here!" Doctor Tsunade called out of the door way and they started doing a Physical check up on him and in no time that was done

"well kid...you'll be one for the books but your relitively okay you may find that your Movements will be a little stiff but other then that everything should be fine" and with that she walked out of the room

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so just a few things I need to Clear up here**

**Nǎinai: Mandrian (I think _) for Grandmother (If I'm wrong correct me PLEASE!)**

**Sasori is Now A medical Mystery**

**Suna in this story is Modern day China and Konoha is the good USA~**

**Sasori's Uncle is now of corse the 4th Kazekage**

**Sasori, Chiyo and the 4th (I'll think of a name for him later) Speak Mandrian Chinese but Gaara Temari and Kankuro do not per there mothers Requset she didn't want them to get bullied (Crazy ass woman)**

**Sasori's Father and the 4th were Twins...**

**well that's about it if you need to know anything else just Review it or send me a PM don't be shy now also All reviewers get cookies...there Choclate chiiiiip~ oh and let me know how I did :)**

**Until the next chapter Sweet Nightmares my Children of the Night**

**-MistressMurder~**


End file.
